Kikumaru's Dilemma
by Michiko Kougai
Summary: Why was their all too jolly, hyper and nosy team mate Kikumaru Eiji acting the complete opposite of himself today? EijixSkuldteen Prince of Tennis crossed Ah! My Goddess. OOC warning! Read and Review! made purely for mere enjoyment!


Title: Kikumaru's Dilemma

Author: Chi-chan

Pairing: Kikumaru Eiji/ Skuld

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ General

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters used in this story. This is only for mere enjoyment. Characters are crossed from Prince of Tennis and Ah! My Goddess… OOC!?!?!

It made them wonder.

It made them think.

It made them question.

Why was their all too jolly, hyper and nosy team mate Kikumaru Eiji acting the complete opposite of himself today???

The Seigaku regulars can't help but ponder what is happening? Usually, Kikumaru will be all too active and excited every practice hour. He will walk towards you and drape his arms on your shoulder and tease you about everything he can think of. He will be stretching noisily muttering a lot of nonsense words and be scolded for doing so. He can also be intriguing their ochibi about his relationship with their coach's granddaughter. But now, Kikumaru Eiji is just sitting quietly. It seems that he's so deep in thought and it seems that he's holding something that he keeps on staring at.

"Kikumaru-senpai, what's up with you?" Momoshiro asked nearing Eiji.

Eiji seemed to be startled and he immediately kept the thing he is holding. Momoshiro narrowed his eyes and curiosity filled his mind.

"Kikumaru-senpai, are you sick or something?" Momoshiro asked again.

Kikumaru chuckled nervously as he stood up. "W-What makes you say that Momo-chan? Of course I'm alright!!!" He replied.

Momoshiro couldn't believe his obvious lies. "There's really something different with you today, definitely!"

Eiji just chuckled again. "Come on let's just practice! Want to have a match with me?" Kikumaru asked walking ahead him.

"Kikumaru-senpai, why will we practice? Tezuka-buchou dismissed us already." Momoshiro replied.

"O-Oh yeah! I mean let's gather together with the others." Eiji excused.

Momoshiro followed his senpai's lead going towards the other members of the team who are currently discussing about the new transfer student from America.

"Have you met the new student?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah, she's in our class. Right, Eiji?" Fuji said as he looked at Eiji and Momoshiro who just arrived and joined their current conversation.

Kikumaru seemed not to hear his friend's question. Everyone narrowed their eyes at Eiji.

"Hey, Eiji what's up with you?" Oishi asked concern evident on his voice and his facial expression.

"I-I'm fine. What are you guys asking me again?" Eiji asked rubbing the back of his neck while laughing nervously.

"Fuji's confirming you about the new transfer student in your class." Oishi replied.

"Ahh… Yeah, s-she's our classmate." Eiji replied his voice shaking.

Oishi, Fuji, Momoshiro, Inui and Echizen all have their eyes narrowed on Eiji. Inui keeps on jutting down the new behavior that their acrobatic styled team mate is showing to them.

Fuji suddenly put his hand on Eiji's forehead as he did the same on his forehead. "You're not having a fever though."

"I'm fine." Kikumaru suddenly said as he gave them a smile. He brushed away the hand on his forehead and walk away from the group now towards his bag. He swung his bag on his shoulder and without any word he left.

"Hey, what's wrong with Eiji-senpai?!!" Momoshiro asked already irritated. "I've never heard a word coming from him. He even didn't tease Echizen about what happened in his life the whole afternoon."

Ryoma glared at him about hearing his name.

"Yeah, his behavior seems really odd." Oishi added.

"We need to check this out. Are you guys with me?" Fuji thought now his eyes wide open revealing his sapphire eyes.

"Fuji, do you mean we'll stalk on Eiji?" Oishi asked.

"Yes, that's the only way to know what's happening to him." Fuji replied.

"You're right, there's no other way to find out." Inui added having a very sly smirk on his lips.

"I'm with you!" Momoshiro, Oishi and Inui said in unison.

Everyone looked at Echizen. On the other hand, Ryoma just glared at his senpai-tachi.

"No, I'm not going with you senpais!" Echizen exclaimed while getting ready to walk away. Momoshiro suddenly grabbed him on his shirt. "Oh, no you don't. You have to see this."

The five of them started tailing Eiji's tracks getting ready for the breath taking reason why their cheerful team mate suddenly acted like a spoiled vegetable.

The five Seigaku regulars all hid behind a big bush in front of some temple where they found Eiji standing for a minimum of one hour already. They definitely can't think of any reason of Eiji's sudden coldness.

"What's up with Kikumaru-senpai? He's been standing there for an hour." Ryoma said looking at Eiji who is fidgeting on whether he will click the door bell or not.

"The hell! I don't know!!!" Momsohiro exclaimed. "The reason why we tailed him on the first place is to find out about it."

Ryoma just shrugged in reply.

"Please cut it out you two. By the way Inui, where exactly are we? Do you by any chance know about this place?" Oishi asked.

"We are in front of the Goddess' Temple. Three unmistakable beautiful women are currently residing in that temple. They've been there for about a week already. Fuji and Kikumaru's classmate, Skuld is one of the women who lived in that temple." Inui explained scanning his data notebook.

"So, what you mean is that, Eiji needs something from the women in here?" Oishi asked again.

"The probability is 67 percent. The remaining percentage is that Eiji just wanted to visit someone around the temple." Inui continued to explain further.

"What do you think Eiji's reason for coming here?" Fuji asked them.

He received shrugs coming from Inui, Oishi and Momoshiro. "Echizen what's up?"

"Look! Kikumaru-senpai's holding something. I just can't pin point what is it. If we just have a binoculars then-" Ryoma wasn't able to continue his statement when suddenly, Inui whipped out a binoculars that shocked everyone.

"Where did you get that?!!" All of them asked in unison.

"My secret! Besides, I thought that it might be useful if I brought it here." Inui replied.

"Wow! Inui, you're really a very good data man." Fuji commented patting the back of Inui.

"Of course! Anything for the most awesome and intriguing data to be ever revealed!" Inui replied having a glint on his eyes. "Here, use this." Inui added as he gave it to Ryoma.

"So what can you see Echizen? What is he holding?" Oishi asked.

"It's a wallet." Ryoma replied.

"A wallet?" Momoshiro said.

"Hai!" Ryoma reprimanded.

"So, does that mean that Eiji's here to return the wallet?" Oishi inquired.

"Probability of Eiji returning the wallet would be 76 percent. The remaining percentage would tell us otherwise. Eiji may be here to give the wallet as a gift." Inui responded.

"Hmmm… This is really interesting." Fuji suddenly said as he cupped his chin with his fingers.

"I think Kikumaru-senpai already clicked the door bell." Ryoma suddenly blurted out in the open.

"WHHHHAAAATTT?!!" Momoshiro exclaimed. "Can I see?!!!" He added as he suddenly grabbed the binoculars from Ryoma's hands.

Momoshiro suddenly was taken aback. "Do you know that girl who acquainted Kikumaru-senpai?"

Nobody answered as they concentrated on the on going conversation between the beautiful woman and Eiji.

"Oh! Hello! Good evening!!! May I help you?" The woman asked who is about two years older than Kikumaru.

"Yes, I just want to inquire if S-Skuld is here." Eiji replied stuttering a bit.

"Oh… so you're pertaining to my younger sister." The woman said quite teasingly.

Eiji just nodded shyly.

"She's upstairs I'll just call her alright. Please come in! By the way I'm Belldandy, Skuld's older sister." Belldandy smiled sweetly at him.

Kikumaru just nodded shyly again. "I'm Kikumaru Eiji, her classmate. Oh! By the way, there's no need for me to come in I just want to return her wallet."

"Ah… alright… so you knew our address with the information inside her wallet." Belldandy nodded satisfyingly. "Do you want me to call her?"

"No, thanks!" Kikumaru raised both of his hands in front of him as he furiously shook his head. "I'll just hand you her wallet and please give it to her." Eiji said.

"Sure! You must be the guy my younger sister's talking about." Belldandy suddenly said.

Kikumaru's eyes widen as a smile appeared on his lips.

"She said that the guy's really kind. Even though she's just a new comer the guy already helped her out. She as well said that the guy is from your school's tennis club." Belldandy explained while nodding.

By that Eiji's expression suddenly changed. _"When did I help her?"_

"She as well said that the guy really has nice brown locks and deep sapphire eyes. She as well told me that she like him" Belldandy continued.

That statement made him think twice. _"Wait! I don't have auburn locks?!" _He sighed. _"I'm not the one she's talking about!!!"_

"By the way, here it is." Eiji responded as he bowed. "Nice meeting you."

"Alright! I'll give it to her. Please take care Kikumaru-kun!" Belldandy replied as she waved her hands at her.

Eiji then ran away from the house with a sad expression on his face.

"What happened? Eiji just ran away." Oishi worriedly asked.

"It seems that he was suddenly disappointed about something that the girl told him." Momoshiro said.

"Hmmm… he was able to give the wallet back right? What could be the cause?" Fuji asked as well.

The three kept on thinking about the reason why Eiji saddened after giving back the wallet. This issue about their acrobatic styled team mate is really serious. They thought that if it keeps on going like this and they weren't able to return Eiji's cheerfulness on time it might affect their game on the coming tournament.

"Damn, Eiji-senpai's really giving us a problem!" Momoshiro screamed already standing up.

"I guess that's all the information we have gotten so far." Inui said.

"Let's just wait for tomorrow." Ryoma sternly said joining in the conversation.

They sighed as they decided to part their ways. Tomorrow, definitely they will find out what's wrong. They have to toast Eiji a lot questions no matter what. They need to help each other. Admit it or what, five of the Seigaku tennis regulars really miss Eiji's sweetness and his quirks. Maybe, Ryoma as well missed Eiji's rants and his duet teasing with Momoshiro about his so called love life.

It was a very fine morning. All the regulars are busy stretching for their morning practice. Sumire is busy checking some of the data that Tezuka handed her. Inui on the other hand is preparing for the newly developed Inui's penal tea REMIX!!!

Tezuka stood in front of the whole team as they discuss the new tactic that they'll use for the upcoming tournament. Everybody was told to improve their footwork and increase their stamina level. "Let's start our morning practice. Everyone let's run 20 lapses around the court now!!!"

Everyone started to run swiftly. To be exact, they're running to catch up with one another to talk and discuss a lot of matters. So they're current running position is one straight horizontal line.

"All the spying things that we did yesterday didn't give us any idea why Eiji's like that." Oishi suddenly said. Good thing Kikumaru is far ahead of them with Tezuka, Kawamura and Kaidoh so he'll not be hearing their current conversation.

"Senpai, I think in a way it gave us an idea." Ryoma uttered.

"What?" Oishi replied immediately.

"Kikumaru-senpai's strange coldness means that he has love problems." Ryoma stated sternly.

"What makes you say that, Echizen?! You're not specialized in these things!!!" Momoshiro asked hastily.

Ryoma just glared at him. "I just remember that he was saying that things to me often."

"You mean…" Oishi mumbled.

"It means that Eiji has a crush." Fuji said.

Everyone nodded. Part of their many questions is already given an answer. They already answered why he's been acting strange. Now since one question is out another one suddenly came up.

"But who?" Everyone asked in unison.

They didn't notice that they're too left behind by the other members and if they didn't catch up they will be the one who will have problems. They have forgotten that when they did not came in a given time those who were late will be drinking the newly developed Inui's penal tea which is said to be _remixed._

"Hurry up!" Tezuka suddenly demanded.

"Hiss…Slow…Hiss" Kaidoh mumbled.

A few more running and the four of them suddenly catch up with the other members of the team. "We need to arrive in a minute." Tezuka said. All their eyes widen. "In a minute?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. They quickly made their way and together everyone arrived in less than a minute.

"Two seconds before the time. You're still too slow. Everyone needs to drink the penal-tea remix even though you came in the given time." Inui said.

"Na-ah!!!! We've arrived in time and we'll not drink it!!!" Momoshiro protested.

"Inui-senpai, you just said we need to arrive there in a certain time. You didn't say anything about arriving two seconds before the time and the like!" Ryoma griped.

In normal Kikumaru days you'll as well see him arguing with Inui about the whys that they will suddenly drink the vegetable juice. But since today is so not like him, after they ran lapses around the court he walked away and sat alone in one corner and whipped out the thing that he is found staring at by Momo-chan.

Seeing that, Momoshiro suddenly shut up and look abruptly at Kikumaru. He nudges Ryoma who is just standing beside him. Ryoma looked at him as well and shifts his gaze to Eiji. Ryoma and Momoshiro give each other knowing nods then silently tip-toed behind Eiji.

Eiji is so preoccupied that he didn't notice Ryoma and Momoshiro sneaking behind his back. Momoshiro squatted behind Eiji tapping his back lightly.

"Hey!" Momoshiro exclaimed as he try to get the picture out of Kikumaru's hand.

Eiji abruptly stood up and hide the picture from him. Ryoma on the other hand was just watching the two. Not really giving a hand to snatch the picture. Seeing this, Inui Fuji and Oishi walked towards the current scenario between the two people.

Eiji became too careless when he did not notice that Inui have already snatched the picture from him.

"No!!! Give that back, Inui!!!" Eiji yelled receiving weird glances from their other team mates especially the annoyed expression in Tezuka's face.

Inui's glasses started to glimmer. "So this was a picture all along." Inui then showed the picture to them. Fuji's eyes suddenly fluttered open. "That's the new transfer student from America, Skuld."

"Eiji-senpai, why do you have her picture?" Ryoma bluntly asked.

"I-I-I f-fo-found I-it s-somewhere e-else," Kikumaru lied. His obvious stuttering gave an idea to his pestering friends and team mates.

"But if you just found it somewhere, why do you keep on looking at it?" Momoshiro asked.

"I-I- Hey, why do I have to answer your annoying questions!?!" Eiji finally said turning crimson.

Fuji, Inui, Oishi, Momoshiro and Ryoma snickered. "Ne, Eiji, you like her don't you?!" Fuji suddenly said teasingly.

"N-no! It's not like that!!!" Eiji replied waving both of his hands.

"Really?!" they teased even more.

There were a few minutes of silence until finally Eiji surrendered and suddenly sat down. "Yeah, I like her." He said quietly.

A few squeals were heard especially from Momoshiro. Eiji on the other hand blush the darkest shade of red.

"Come on Eiji, it's alright. Hey, I never thought that for all the people that you'll be having fancies it will be on our new comer!?" Fuji suddenly commented.

Eiji just stared at him. "But that new comer likes another man."

"What???!!" All of them asked in unison. Momoshiro suddenly sat beside Eiji shaking him.

"What will you do now, Kikumaru-senpai!?!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

Kikumaru just smiled lightly.

Inui's glasses started to shimmer again and started writing down new data, _"So the girl that Kikumaru Eiji like, fancies on another man. Now who could that be?! The third wheel…"_

"But how did you know that Skuld likes other man?" Oishi asked concerned evident on his voice.

"I talked to Skuld's sister last night when I returned Skuld's wallet. Her sister told me that there's an auburn haired guy who is as well on our team that helped her out and after that Skuld really liked that guy." After his statement he sternly looked at Fuji whose eyes suddenly opened.

Fuji smiled at him. "Are you telling me that the guy Skuld is talking about is me?"

Eiji then stood up and his face was only a few inches away from Fuji's. "No, but since you reacted it might be you right, Syusuke?"

Ryoma's eyes widen as well as the others. They can't believe that Eiji just called Fuji by his first name. This meant that something really big is going on between the two.

"Hey, hey calm down, Eiji!" Oishi said separating the two.

Fuji smiled at him. "Well, if you're taking me as your rival it's up to you. I don't like Skuld as something more than a friend." He then walked away towards the launching room and left the others behind.

"Fuji!" Oishi exclaimed worriedly.

"Never mind him." Eiji reprimanded as he went to his bag and slung it to his shoulder.

"B-But," Oishi retorted.

Eiji didn't mind him instead he just proceeded out into the court.

"Damn, now we have Fuji-senpai and Eiji-senpai arguing!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Yes, this is the first time that the two of them argued that badly." Inui said.

"Their argument is because of some girl?" Ryoma asked.

Inui and Momoshiro just looked at him as if he has grown two heads. "Of course, Echizen!" They both replied in unison.

The three as well left the court since morning practice has already ended. Tezuka just mentioned to be early for afternoon classes that day. Everyone proceeded to their classrooms for their classes after changing into their school's uniform.

Eiji arrived on their room earlier than anyone else. As usual he sat on his chair and stared blankly at the window. A few minutes later someone arrived on their classroom who is panting for breath. Eiji can't help to shift his gaze towards the person who interrupted his sentiments but his eyes suddenly gentled when he found out who the person is.

"Skuld?" Eiji murmured to himself. _"What is she doing here so early?" _He thought.

"Good morning! Kikumaru-kun!!!" She said through pants gasps.

"G-Good morning, Skuld." Eiji greeted half cheerfully.

Skuld suddenly walked towards Eiji as she neared her face to his. Eiji can't help to blush. _"My heart's beating so fast. I can't breathe if she's this near." _He screamed to his mind.

"Arigatou!" She said kindly with a kind smile on her face and slowly she walked away going to her own seat merely two seats away from him.

Eiji got a little confused why she had to near her face like that. Another thing is that he doesn't know why she is thanking him so suddenly.

"Why?" He asked totally confused.

Skuld looked back at him and smiled again. Kikumaru can't help but to flush a little. "My sister told me that you went in our house last night to return my wallet. I also want to apologize because I wasn't able to acquaint you that night."

"Oh is that so. That's alright." Kikumaru smiled as well.

Silence suddenly enveloped the two until Skuld noticed Eji's sudden quietness for the past few days. She can't help but to ponder why, so she turned back at him again. She found him staring blankly outside the window. It seems that he's been thinking something deep.

"K-Kikumaru-kun, is there anything wrong?" She asked so suddenly that shocked Kikumaru.

Before replying, he just looked at her confusedly asking more. "I mean you've been acting strange lately." She continued.

"Ahh, it's nothing really." He replied simply just giving her the most assuring smile he can make up at that moment. Skuld just nodded on his reply. "By the way you seemed early as usual, nya?" He asked.

Skuld's eyes widen at his sudden inquiry as she suddenly felt blood rushing to her cheeks. "You see, I was waiting for you so I can be the first one to talk to you. Another thing is that, I want to see Fuji-kun so badly."

Upon hearing her retort made him feel even bad early in this morning. First of all he had an early argument with his best friend, Fuji, during their morning practice. Second of all is that the girl that he likes is unconsciously making him feel piss off.

The first bell rang and a lot of students suddenly started crowding in the room taking their seats hastily before their mentor arrive. Eiji seemed to notice that his seatmate-slash-best friend-slash-team mate-slash and the most current occupation of Fuji Syusuke, his rival, were not yet here.

The teacher suddenly arrived carrying a lot of novel pieces for them to read. Everyone sighed at that. A few minutes later after their teacher has taken a roll call, Fuji arrived suddenly with a grin on his face.

"Gomen ne, sensei." Fuji said as he took his seat beside Eiji who was not greeting him like usual.

The teacher allowed Fuji to joined the class since it's his first tardy after promising to never do it again. Everyone started reading their given novels. On the other hand Kikumaru kept on noticing that Skuld definitely fancies on Fuji and Fuji not minding her feelings at all.

The same goes on the morning break until classes resume until lunch break.

Momoshiro waited outside Ryoma's classroom that lunch break. Ryoma got the point and immediately hurried to his impatient senpai.

"What is it now?" Ryoma demanded.

"I got a plan, we have to reconcile Fuji-senpai and Eiji-senpai for good. We have to talk to the center of their argument. If buchou found out about it, we never know how many lapses he'll make us run." Momoshiro replied.

"I think we're over doing it a little Momo-senpai." He simply replied.

The both of them started walking towards the cafeteria as they met Oishi on the way. "So what are we planning to do now? We don't like having their fight until practice, so what now?" Oishi asked.

Ryoma just shrugged but Momoshiro slapped his back. "Echizen! Cooperate will you!" Momoshiro exclaimed, his voice emanating the whole cafeteria.

Oishi just laughed nervously receiving the weird looks the other students are giving them. "So?" He repeated

"We should talk to the center of their argument." Momoshiro replied as if he said the most rightful thing to do.

"What will you say to her then?" Ryoma asked.

Momoshiro cupped his chin with his fingers thinking all the possible things he could tell the girl. "Heh…heh… I don't have any idea!" Momoshiro said tensely.

Ryoma and Oishi both sweat drop at his reply. "Just what I thought Momo-senpai." Ryoma muttered.

Oishi just sighed. "I guess we should eat first."

"Yeah, now we're talking!!!" Momoshiro exclaimed running towards the cafeteria lady and asking a lot of unhealthy foods which is definitely bad for his diet.

It's been a while and they already finished taking their lunch. On the way while returning their plates Oishi suddenly caught a glimpse of Skuld eating with some of her other friends. He decided to walk towards her and surprised her with a greeting. "Konnichiwa!" Oishi said politely.

"K-Konichiwa!" She replied while bowing lightly. Her friends greeted as well and decided to leave her for a moment. Skuld suddenly sat down quite trembling with her surprise acquaintance Oishi, the vice- captain of the famed Seigaku tennis club.

Ryoma and Momoshiro as well arrived and sat with them after returning their plates. Skuld was suddenly confused why these guys especially from the guys from her schools tennis club were suddenly getting acquainted with her.

"A-Ano, what might be the reason for you guys coming over here?" She asked timidly.

"Our friends are fighting because of you!" Momoshiro exclaimed pointing an accusing finger to her. Skuld's eyes widen at the statement.

Oishi suddenly clasped Momo's mouth and eyed him that what he have said is wrong. "He meant we want to talk to you about something." Oishi said wishing that the girl will not be offended.

"It's just the same. Why not tell it to her straightforward like what Momo-senpai did?" Ryoma countered.

"I-I can't understand what's going on?" she asked confusedly.

Oishi heaved again. "Listen, we know that interfering with other's life is not proper. But we're talking about our team mates here. You know what, two of our team members have an argument early this morning before the classes start and it seemed that you are the root of their quarrel."

"Let me guess. The argument is between Kikumaru-kun and Fuji-kun, am I right?" Skuld asked.

The three just nodded their heads making Skuld's guess right.

_So that's the reason why Kikumaru-kun is so different today. She thought. _"But, why?" Skuld inquired.

"This should not be coming from me but we don't know what else we can do. It seems that Eiji likes you a lot." Skuld's eyes widen and she gasped when she heard the sudden proposition. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks and her whole body shivers. "Kik-Kikumaru-kun likes me?"

"Yes." Momoshiro replied.

"If t-that's the case. Why will I be the root of their argument?"

"Because you like Fuji-senpai." Ryoma replied.

Skuld blush at that. "How did you guys get that idea?"

"Kikumaru-senpai told us." Ryoma replied simply.

"Uh…Ahh…but… How could he say that?"

"Maybe he read between the lines." Oishi retorted.

"It means that I have been hurting him all along without me even noticing it."

"Yes, but tell us. Do you really like Fuji?" Oishi demanded.

"I-I ano… I'm not sure. But the feelings that I felt is very different."

"What do you mean different?" Momoshiro and Oishi said in unison.

"When I'm around Fuji-kun it seemed that I have to be the most beautiful person that I am. I wanted him to notice me so I pretend to be someone else. I'm not comfortable around him. But with Kikumaru-kun I felt at ease and it's funny how my chest rises up and my heart beat's so fast making me feel hot and out of breath." She explained blushing.

The three just smiled.

"So you like-like Kikumaru-senpai then?" Momoshiro asked teasingly.

Skuld thought for a while. Her different feelings and everything she has been thinking all concluded that she really like-like Kikumaru Eiji.

"Yeah." Skuld mumbled. "But, what can I do I already hurt him even though I'm not yet making a move. Besides he's still on an argument with his friend. How could I tell him? And I-" Skuld's eyes were suddenly filled with tears about to fall down once she blinked.

"S-Skuld?" Oishi asked.

Skuld wiped away the tears on her eyes and smiled at them. "It's so embarrassing, crying my heart out in front of you. I think that it's better if I did not tell him."

"Why?" Momoshiro exclaimed already standing.

"After this week, I must go back to America." She said quietly.

"WHAT???!!!!!!!" Ryoma, Momoshiro and Oishi exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm just a transfer student in here. Don't you remember that? I'm not staying here for a long time. I feel bad and sad and desperate right now but I don't know what to do. Tomorrow I'll leave." Skuld replied wiping the left tears on her eyes and cheeks.

Their eyes widen at the information that they have found out.

But, just as fate planned it, the bell suddenly rang signifying the end of the lunch break.

"Why does that bell have a damn timing?!" Momoshiro wailed already standing up.

"Senpai, I have to go now." Ryoma said as he started walking away leaving the three behind. "See you in practice." He continued.

After Ryoma left, something suddenly popped out of Oishi's head. He smiled.

"Skuld," Oishi called as Skuld prepares her things for her next class.

"Yes?" She inquired.

Oishi looked at Momoshiro. On the other hand, Momo got the point that Oishi had a plan in hand.

"We want you to be at our tennis practice later. No matter what happen please go there and clear everything up." Oishi said.

Skuld nodded and part away. Oishi and Momoshiro as well proceeded to their respective classes wishing that everything will go according to plan.

The afternoon classes soon ended and the school grounds are then again filled with various students with nothing to do. It's either you find them hanging around the basketball courts or in the tennis courts-which is the most favored hang out place especially for the ladies.

Inui found himself standing beside one of the tables preparing his feared penal-tea. Tezuka on the other hand was talking with Sumire Ryuzaki while handling a few papers. The other regulars arrived like Kawamura and Kaidoh who went inside the tennis lounging room without any ruckus. After a few minutes, Oishi and Fuji arrived talking seriously because Fuji's azure eyes are obviously seen. Ryoma and Momoshiro arrived arguing about, "Why does we have to interfere with Kikumaru senpai's private affair stuff?!"

Inui started to review their performance without Eiji. The reviews are mostly improved footwork and flexibility. While on Eiji, Inui decided to site different comments.

"These past few days Kikumaru Eiji is always late. If he's not late in the morning, he'll be late in the afternoon. I have also observed that he seems not himself everyday. First of all, his attitude is somewhat dull and dead. I have already concluded that he has some problems he doesn't want to share. And, there are a few other people involve in this affair, namely Oishi Syuichiroh, Fuji Syusuke, Momoshiro Takeshi and Echizen Ryoma." Inui stated firmly.

"Hey, were supposed to be included as well Inui-senpai?" Ryoma demanded. Momoshiro and the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that! Sorry and I myself is included in this affair." Inui replied.

"How could you people slack when we are nearing a special tournament?!" Tezuka shouted.

Everyone gulped hard and kept quiet.

"I need a reasonable explanation especially from the five of you. Inui, Fuji, Momo, Oishi, Ryoma!" Tezuka continued.

Everyone still have their mouth shut. Sumire can't be able to concentrate on the papers she was checking because of the shouts coming from her tennis buchou. She decided to come out and check it out herself.

"Hey, hey! Tezuka! What's the scolding all about?" Sumire asked.

"These five are not putting all their full concentration on our nearing game." He replied simply.

Sumire looked at Inui and the others. "What happened huh?"

"We-we just wanted to fix Eiji's problem." Oishi answered sincerely.

Sumire's eyes narrowed. "Eiji's problem?"

"Hai, he has girl problems." Momoshiro added.

"What!" Sumire and the other members said in unison namely Kawamura and Kaidoh with wide eyes.

"Is this why that kid is suddenly changed?" Sumire asked again completely forgetting Tezuka's scolding. On the other hand, the person of their conversation suddenly came already in his tennis uniform.

"What's up?" He asked innocently.

"Eiji!" Everyone exclaimed for the exemption of Tezuka who just sighed.

"What?" He asked again.

Fuji Syusuke suddenly walked towards him. Momoshiro and Oishi's heart are beating wildly afraid that these two will be having a fist fight right there and then. Eiji's confused eyes followed Fuji's every action. On the other hand Fuji's expression is still his calm and smiling face. He suddenly draped his arm on his shoulder. When the others read Eiji's reaction, they were flabbergasted to see that he was smiling and as well draped his arm on Fujis shoulder.

Momoshiro and Oishi both heave deeply thanking that nothing wrong happened.

"This means, you two are both reconciled, senpai?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

Everyone looked at him, again shocked.

"What do you mean reconciled? Did they fight?" Kawamura asked.

Ryoma nodded his head.

"Yes we are! Aren't we Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"Of course!" Eiji replied.

"Alright stop the drama and we need to do double training this afternoon. Let's start with a 30 lapse around the court now!" Tezuka suddenly exclaimed when everyone quieted down. The reason for the sudden silence is because Skuld shouted Eiji's name.

"Kikumaru Eiji-kun!" Skuld yelled.

"Let's continue our practice later. I guess this is the girl of Eiji's dilemma." Sumire suddenly said. "Do you want to come with me and help check the papers?"

"Hai" Tezuka replied as the two left. It seems that everyone got the point and left the three people who are mainly involved in this issue. They decided to play tennis instead.

"What are you doing here?" Eiji asked.

"I-I just want to say that I really-" Before Skuld could finish her statement, Fuji suddenly pushed Eiji towards her. The impact was so great that it made the both of them stumble on the ground

Eiji managed to keep his knees on the ground which is the only support he was getting aside from his palms. He blushed from the sudden position. Skuld as well blush.

On the other hand Fuji just kept on laughing about the thing that he had just done. "That was interesting!" He exclaimed.

Thinking that enough is enough, Eiji regained his composure and stood up. "S-Sorry about that,"

"That's alright!" Skuld replied.

"O-Okay I guess I better go with the others. Please enjoy Fuji's company alright." Eiji said.

Eiji was already about to walk away when Skuld called out his name again.

"Eiji-kun!"

Kikumaru's eyes widen. _"What's with name today?"_

"Hmm…" Eiji replied.

"I did not came here for Fuji-kun, you see. I'm here for you because I have something important to tell you."

Eiji glanced at Fuji's reaction about what she had said. But all he saw was a mocking calm face of his friend as if he already knew what's going on.

"Eiji, come on and listen to her. You'll regret it if you did not listen." Fuji suddenly said.

Eiji just nodded his head in affirmation and giving Skuld a sign that she can continue her statement.

"I-I really need to go back to America tomorrow and an-"

"AMERICA?!!" Eiji's forehead creased in confusion.

Skuld nodded and continued. "And before I leave I want to say that I-I _like_ you." Skuld's voice suddenly started to fade as her sentence ends. As Eiji glance at her reaction he saw a very flushed face of Skuld in front of him.

"I- I really mean it." Skuld continued as she covers her face with her hands.

Eiji's eyes widen as if his eyeballs were coming out from his eye sockets.

"Well, believe it Eiji. She said it." Fuji affirmed.

"I-I thought you like Fuji?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, but it's just a crush thing and my feelings were really different when it comes to you. So I have concluded that I like you."

"But-" Eiji was totally even more confused.

Fuji on the other hand was just sniggering behind the couple's conversation.

"I met, Fuji-kun on the stairs on my first day here in Seishun Gakuen. I was carrying all my books and all and I didn't saw the step in the stairs. I tripped and for goodness sake, Fuji-kun was there to catch me. His eyes flutter open and I loved the azure ness of his orbs and that's all."

"Just be satisfied Eiji. If the others knew about this especially Momo-chan, you'll never lived this down when he found out that you doubting a female's heart." Fuji teased.

"So what can you say Eiji-kun?" Skuld asked.

Eiji smiled sweetly at her as she draped his arms around her. "Of course, I like you too!"

A little later, Eiji's expression abruptly changed. "But, you still have to go right?" Eiji asked.

Skuld nodded. "Tomorrow's the flight. I can't invite you to go because it's hard for me to leave. This afternoon's farewell is enough for me to last. We'll keep a long distance relationship right?" Skuld asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Eiji smiled again. Fuji nodded to himself. _"Eiji's coming back!!!"_

"I have to go and prepare. This is for you-"

Eiji was taken aback when Skuld suddenly placed a light kiss on his cheeks. He blush a deep shade of red at the sudden contact.

"Fuji-kun this is for you-" Skuld was suppose to kiss Fuji on the cheeks as well but when Skuld's lips were merely milimetres away from Fuji's cheeks, he suddenly turned around capturing Skuld on the lips. Fuji immediately pulled away. Skuld blushed. Eiji's eyes grew wide.

"Hoi, Hoi!!! What are you doing Fuji?!!! You're not fair, nyah!!!!" Eiji jumped and pounded Fuji on the shoulders.

"Sorry, Eiji!" He replied.

"Alright, but I wish I-" Before Eiji could finish his sentence Skuld suddenly kiss him on the lips. It was a light as a feather and as chaste as a new born child. She immediately pulled away and blushed.

"Thanks!" Eiji replied as he touched his lips with a large smile on his face. Skuld finally bid goodbye and left.

"Nya, it will be totally lonely now without her here and after finding out about her feelings." Eiji whined.

"It sure is. By the way, welcome back!" Fuji said suddenly as he draped his arm around his shoulder.

"What do you mean, nya?"

Fuji just smiled at him and ran away. "Don't forget we have lapses to make!!!"

One week later, Eiji arrived in Seishun Gakuen with a very bright atmosphere. Again, it's time for their morning practice. He entered the court and waved to his other team mates.

"Hoi! Hoi! Ochibi, how's Sakuno-chan now?!!" He exclaimed hugging their first year tightly.

"Betsuni…" Ryoma's usual reply at his senpai's teases as he struggles away from the vise like grip of Eiji.

Eiji walked away now intriguing Momo and the others as usual.

Ryoma thought. _"Kikumaru-senpai's teases are really annoying though. Come to think of it I haven't heard that one in the past whole week I kind of missed it." _ He smirked. _"I guess keeping a long distance relationship with Skuld brighten up his day every morning. That's good! I don't want to suffer Eiji-senpai's coldness ever again. That dilemma of his is something really bothering. Oh well, good thing Kikumaru-senpai's dilemma is already done and closed."_

"Ochibi! Better hurry up or Tezuka-buchou will make you run lapses, Nya!!!!" Eiji said enthusiastically jumping and wavng at him at the same time.

"Hai! Hai!" He replied as he ran.

-The end-


End file.
